<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Издалека by WTF_Kings_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415338">Издалека</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020'>WTF_Kings_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Издалека»</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Издалека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всякий раз на подлете к столице Джек вытягивал шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что изменилось в городе за время его отсутствия. Кажется, эта башня была еще не построена, а вот там справа, на месте нового квартала, был пустырь. Джеку нравилось видеть эти перемены. В такие моменты ему начинало казаться, что все вокруг тоже меняется к лучшему, как и этот город, снова и снова чудесным образом преображавшийся в лучах закатного солнца: издалека не видно мусора и следов разрушений, скелетов недостроенных зданий... В золотистом свете Шайло представлялся величественной сказкой, воплощенной в реальность мечтой. И Джеку отчаянно хотелось верить, что все возможно, что однажды он тоже сможет собрать себя заново и жизнь наконец-то засияет...</p>
<p>Над городом собирались тучи.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Издалека»</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>